Monster Hunter Tri, Akatsuki Quest
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Konan se fait enlever et emmener dans un village inconnu où elle devra jouer le rôle de l'Élue en acceptant de tuer le Lagiacrus, roi des mers pour éviter au village de sombrer. Cependant le scénario s'annonce plus mal que prévue. Monster hunter 3 story
1. Prologue

Bonjour cher lecteur et lectrice !

J'espère que vous connaissez Monster Hunter ! Vous savez le super jeu japonais trop classe où vous abattez des monstres ? Non ? Eh bien rassurez vous, Konan non plus ne connaissait pas ce jeu avant d'y tomber ! Eh oui j'ai bien dit tomber ! Petit prologue ? Et pourquoi pas !

Alors que L'Akatsuki vie un de ses jours paisible, Konan se fait assommer et enlever. Elle se réveille alors dans un bateau la menant à une île où elle débarque dans un village du nom de Moga. D'Après le chef de ce même village, elle serait l'Élue ! Celle qui abattrait le Lagiacrus, évitant le village de sombrer. Poussée par le village et par son grand cœur, Konan se lance dans la décadente aventure de Monster Hunter Tri ! Elle devra abattre monstre après monstre pour prouver sa valeur et tuer le fameux Lagiacrus, roi des mers ! Mais le scénario fini par se jouer autrement, montrant le véritable roi de ces mers déchainées…

Entre temps, Konan rencontrera aussi sa meilleure amie, Nagisa, emmené dans le même but qu'elle… Les deux guerrières devront donc travailler de concert pour pouvoir rentrer chez elles, si elles s'en sortent vivantes bien entendu…

Lisez cette fic, et rencontrez Nagisa ainsi que des monstres terribles dont le roi et la reine des cieux, le roi des mers et leurs guerriers impitoyables !

Pour tout information autre, Il y aura des *références* et si les descriptions ne vous suffisent pas, taper le nom des monstres sur Google image et vous verrez ! Attention ! Ne pas mélanger monstrer hunter tri avec monster hunter II freedom ou le premier.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez !


	2. L'arrivée

Sur l'horizon, un bateau franchissait vague après vague, la mer, se dirigeant vers un petit village au bord de l'eau. Le village Moga. C'est un peu avant d'arrivé qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés se réveilla d'un profond sommeille. Elle grogna puis se frotta sa tête, encore douloureuse du dernier coup. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient de s'être faits assommé puis, plus rien, que le vide. Le plancher tanguait et la jeune femme ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était cependant, elle se risqua tout de même à ouvrir la porte devant elle. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un paysage maritime qu'elle ne reconnu pas. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller demander à un matelot sa position exacte mais le résultat ne fut pas très concluant. Elle s'assit donc, attendant d'accoster, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. À peine eut-elle débarqué qu'une foule l'envahit et la conduisit vers un vieil homme. Celui-ci se leva et l'inspectant quelques peu.

-Alors chasseuse, quel bon vent t'emmène-t-il ici ? Au fait, je suis le chef de ce village, déclara le vieillard.

-Chasseuse ? Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler ?, s'intrigua la jeune femme.

-Commence par nous donner ton nom.

-Konan, je m'appelle Konan.

-Eh bien Konan bienvenue dans le village Moga ! Ici tu trouveras tout le boulot qu'il te faudra. Figure toi d'ailleurs que nous avons eu une rude secousse ce matin et je ne crains que ce soit point naturel, j'ai même de bonne raison de penser que ce serait le Lagiacrus récemment aperçue qui en serait la cause.

-Un quoi ?

-Lagiacrus ! Qu'y a-t-il chasseuse, tu ne connais pas le Lagiacrus ? C'est un grand dragon des mers, aussi appelé le roi des mers. Il est redoutables et très peu de personnes ont réussit à le vaincre mais j'ai foie en toi. Ce n'est tout de même pas une coïncidence si tu es arrivée juste à temps pour nous aider à régler le problème que le Lagiacrus nous causait. Cependant, je dois encore testé tes capacités mais, toutes choses en son temps. Commence par rejoindre mon fils, il est dans la forêt Moga, au camp de base qui est en construction au nord-est d'ici. Apporte-lui un peu de viande crue, tu pourras facilement en trouver sur les Aptonoths environnant, 3 doses suffiront amplement. Bien sûr, prends ceci comme signe de bienvenue et pour attaquer ou te défendre contres les Aptonoths ainsi que les dépecer, dit le vieil homme en tendant un couteau de dépeceur, un bouclier et une courte épée en métal à Konan qui l'examina en pensant.

Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait même pas à utilisé l'arme en question car ses papiers seraient bien suffisants. Effectivement, Konan utilisait des papiers aidé de son chakra pour attaquer et se défendre. Cependant, pour faire plaisir au chef du village, elle prit tout de même l'arme puis, se dirigea vers la sortie du village pour entrer dans la forêt Moga. Avant de sortir, un villageois lui avait prêté une carte des lieux. Le camp de base n'était pas trop loin du village ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle remarqua aussi sur la carte que la forêt était divisée en différentes zone qui allaient de 1 à 12. En se moment elle devait être dans la zone 1. Toujours la carte en main, elle se dirigea à droite du gros rocher qui délimitait les 2 zones donc dans la zone 2. C'est là qu'elle aperçue les Aptonoths en groupe de 3. Ils étaient plus grand que Konan et beaucoup plus gros en soit. Les Aptonoths étaient des créatures qui marchaient à quatre pattes. Leurs têtes était prolonger vers l'arrière finissant comme une pelle et leurs queues, elle, se finissait en une lourde massue. Leur peau était grisâtre et un peu tachetée, une petite collerette dorsale rayée vers le bas se situait sur leurs dos. La jeune femme se dit que c'était trop facile et essaya de se diviser en plusieurs papiers mais rien ne fit. Même en essayant de concentrer son chakra, la technique ne marcha point. **Dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. **C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle sortit son épée et abattit un premier Aptonoth dont le corps avait de nombreux soubresaut même mort. Elle le dépeça et pris la viande crue avant la fourrer dans une bourse qu'elle remarqua sur elle. Ce devait encore une fois être un villageois qui la lui avait donnée. Soupirant, elle abattit un nouvel Aptonoth avant de se faire agresser par un deuxième. C'est ainsi qu'elle reçue un solide coup de tête en plein ventre. Konan s'éloigna un peu le temps que son agresseur apeurer s'en aille et elle revint dépecer celui qu'elle venait de tuer. Jugeant que ce devait être assez, elle alla rejoindre le fils du chef du village au camp de base.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était costaud et d'un teint métissé, les cheveux tiré vers l'arrière en une queue de cheval. Il lui faisait presque penser à Itachi. Konan s'approcha du fils du chef du village et l'interpela.

-Hey ! Excusez-moi, vous êtes le fils du chef du village Moga ?

L'interpelé fit volte face et la regarda longuement dans les yeux d'un air grave.

-Oui c'est bien moi, vous êtes ?

-Konan… votre père m'a dit de venir vous retrouver ici… oh au fait, tenez ceci est pour vous, dit-elle en sortant les morceaux de viande qu'elle tendit à l'homme qui les pris avec joie.

-Eh bien merci ! Vous êtes une nouvelle chasseresse n'est-ce pas ? Bien, bonne nouvelle ! Nous parlerons au village une fois le ventre bien plein, j'ai une faim de loup !

Konan aussi avait faim mais elle ne le laissait pas paraître, cependant cette intervention fit remonter sa faim. Elle suivit donc l'homme jusqu'au village où ils discutèrent devant un petit feu de camp aux abords du village, faisant cuire la viande sur des broches par la même occasion.

-Vous tombez à point vous savez ?, commença-t-il, J'espère que vous aurez assez de cran pour vaincre le Lagiacrus ! Sachez que le dernier chasseur parvenu jusqu'ici est parti en courant dès qu'il à vu la bête. C'était une sacrée andouille ce type il faut dire !

-Je ne suis pas une chasseuse vous savez je…

-Voyons ne soyez pas si modeste ! Et si ce que vous dites s'avère à être vrai, vous apprendrez vite ne vous inquiétez pas !

Puis le silence revint pendant que la viande roussissait sur la broche. Konan ne voulait pas parler du monde d'où elle vivait à un pur inconnu mais elle ne voulait pas non plus affronter ce fameux monstre. Elle était donc prise dans un grand dilemme mais choisit tout de même de garder ses origines au silence.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Junior mais il faudra être meilleur chasseur pour avoir le privilège de m'appeler ainsi ! Tenez, votre broche est cuite, dit Junior en tendant une broche avec de la viande cuite à point.

Bien que dégouter de ce repas, la jeune femme fit de gros effort et mangea le tout. Ce n'était pas si mauvais en fait. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux chasseurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le village. Junior lui avait fait cadeau de la broche BBQ en signe de bienvenue et Konan l'avait accepté et l'avait fourré dans sa bourse qui était assez grande pour y ranger ce genre de chose. Le fils du chef du village monta sur une pile de marchandise et fit un court inventaire puis se retourna vers Konan lui annonçant de quoi il en retournait.

-Le camp de base à l'est doit être réparé et il nous manque certains matériaux. J'aurais besoin que vous fouillez la forêt en quête de peau de Kelbi, de griffes et de peau de Jaggi et finalement des éponges immatures. À vous de trouver où se trouve ces créatures ainsi que de trouver quels éléments elles peuvent vous rapporter. Parlez aussi aux gens du village, ils vous seront peut-être d'une précieuse aide ! En passant votre chambre se trouve juste là, dit-il en pointant une petite pièce dans le fond du village. Sur ce chasseuse, bonne chance !

Junior donna à Konan une liste de tous les éléments à remmener pour la construction de la base. Comme elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler, elle parti vers la forêt Moga, s'y enfonçant…

À sUiVrE


End file.
